With rapid advances in technology, electronic devices are used in virtually all aspects of society today. These devices are increasing in complexity and processing capability, and processor and memory architectures implemented by electronic devices are likewise increasing in complexity and power consumption. Increases in the efficiency and capability of electronic devices will result in further widespread use and adoption of technology in nearly every facet of life.